


Досадные мелочи

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Mystic, Other, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: После победы над Таносом Мстители — снова вместе и живут в одном доме. Тони весь в делах, а Локи пытается за ним ухаживать. Куда же приведут Тони знаки внимания от Б-га Лжи?





	Досадные мелочи

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия, даб-кон.

Они победили Таноса, спасли мир, вновь объединили команду, и главное: Пеппер сказала «да». 

Всё было хорошо.

К сожалению, когда всё хорошо, всплывает масса досадных мелочей. И это как пятка, зачесавшаяся посреди трансатлантического перелета: как бы ты ни пытался обо что-нибудь потереться, броня скроена слишком идеально, чтобы найти выступ там, где чешется — и это может действительно сводить с ума.

Но можно хотя бы пытаться. И Старк пытался.

Вот например: у клоунов из глубокого космоса сломался корабль. И это не было бы проблемой Старка, но они застряли на Земле, в его башне. А это не просто зачесавшаяся пятка, это недовинченый шуруп, упирающийся прямо в ягодицу. Поэтому Старк очень старался поскорее запустить этот удивительный инопланетный двигатель, будь он проклят.

Интересная вещь: в фантастических фильмах на космических кораблях часто есть гравитация. Не баг, а фича — раса, способная пересекать бездны между звёздными системами, должна покорить гравитацию, иначе требуемые скорости были бы недостижимы. Жаль, что к кораблю не прилагалось спецификации, а главным талантом лучшего представителя высокоразвитой цивилизации оказалось открывание «Туборга» глазом — серьёзно, чувак, у этой бутылки есть встроенная открывашка.

Очередная симуляция привела к дестабилизации тестовой модели. Старк тяжело вздохнул и начал корректировать параметры, но вдруг услышал смешок прямо за своей спиной.

Да, была ещё досадная мелочь — и с ней ему никак не удавалось разобраться.

— И как ты до такого додумался? — усмехнулся Локи.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, я же Бог, тупое ты создание.

— Помнится, в последний раз после этих слов тебе пришлось несладко. ДЖАРВИС!

— Да, сэр? — отозвался искин.

— В этот раз у тебя нет Халка, — подмигнул Локи.

— Проверь безопасность мастерской. — Старк не собирался вступать в дискуссию с незваным гостям. 

— Диагностика запущена.

— Ты не можешь меня игнорировать. — Локи придвинулся так близко, что Старк почувствовал его дыхание.

— Я у себя дома и могу игнорировать всё, что хочу. 

— Не-а. — Локи опустил взгляд на его руки. — Я просто хочу спасти тебя от этого. 

Ну конечно, кольцо.

— Слушай, ты ничего со спины, но Пеппер всё равно гораздо симпатичнее. 

Локи обиженно скривился.

— Да ладно, её же здесь нет.

— Кстати, откуда у тебя вообще взялась странная идея кого-то от чего-то спасать? Вряд ли тебя можно заподозрить в альтруизме.

— Это будет ко взаимному удовольствию, — Локи игриво улыбнулся. — И, возможно, я слишком долго общался со своим братом. Кстати, где он? 

— Поручился за тебя и улетел в Асгард. И я могу его понять. 

— Вот как. Ну, можешь на меня пожаловаться, как вернется. — Локи коснулся щеки Старка. — А пока ты должен кое-что найти.

Старк почувствовал жжение и отпихнул его руку.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь?! — Старк посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркальной панели. Чёткость картинки так себе, но даже так можно было понять, что его брови пропали. Старк провёл рукой по надбровным дугам — гладко. — Какого хрена?! — Он попытался схватить Локи за руку, но тот отпрянул.

— Что-то потерял? — Локи откровенно издевался.

— Верни их немедленно!

— Ты должен сам их найти. Ты же гений, придумай что-нибудь. 

Старк взял гаечный ключ и метнул им в Локи. Но тот уже растворился в облаке зелёного дыма.

Нужен был кофе. 

Старк потёр глаза руками и отправился к лифту.

* * *

Кофемашина, конечно, была сломана. А за кухонным столом смаковала своё капучино досадная мелочь номер два.

— Привет, — дружелюбно начал Тони. — Не знаешь, что случилось с этой крошкой? 

Баки в ответ лишь нахмурился. 

Старк обвёл рукой свёрнутую ручку крана подачи и то место, откуда была с корнем выдрана поворотная ручка.

— Ладно, не страшно. Просто в следующий раз прочитай инструкцию. 

Баки нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Я не виноват.

— Безусловно. — Старк только вздохнул. — ДЖАРВИС, ты не мог бы заказать кофе из ближайшего, не знаю, старбакса?

— Нет, сэр.

— Поясни. 

— Снаружи аномальные погодные условия, сэр. Доставки не работают.

— Не работают? Какого чёрта, мы же в Нью-Йорке!

ДЖАРВИС промолчал, будто пожимая плечами.

— Сраный день. Ладно, я сам слетаю. Активировать Марк-13.

— Невозможно, сэр.

Старк вопросительно уставился в потолок. 

— Мистер Паркер, сэр, — туманно ответил ДЖАРВИС. Старку осталось только спуститься обратно в мастерскую.

* * *

В период затишья Старк решил провести полный техосмотр костюмов. Оставил в рабочем состоянии только Марк-13, на всякий случай.

Не на такой.

— Да какого чёрта сегодня происходит?! — Марк-13 лежал на полу с раскуроченным лицевым щитком. А внутри — Питер. 

— Я просто хотел больше походить на вас, мистер Старк, — виновато сказал Питер.

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Для этого есть более хорошие способы.

— Простите, мистер Старк. 

— Как ты активировал броню? Для активации нужна моя ДНК, знаешь. Новая мера безопасности.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — кажется, Питер покраснел.

— Ладно, потом поговорим. Сейчас просто не волнуйся, я вытащу тебя отсюда. — Старк сел рядом и приложил руку к перчатке для теста. Броня начала сползать. 

Питер выглядел так отчаянно, что Старк решил отложить воспитательную беседу на другой день. 

Кажется, было уже поздно. Старк зевнул. Досадная мелочь, но так хочется спать. Питер быстро ретировался, и Старк уже почти вырубился прямо на полу.

Но за спиной снова раздался голос.

— Проголодался?

— Локи, отъебись. — Глаза слипались. Наверное, от недостатка кофе в крови.

— Перестань быть такой неблагодарной скотиной, я пытаюсь помочь. Ты, наверное, голоден?

Тело было словно ватное, но Старк всё же встал и развернулся к Локи.

— Ты можешь просто заняться своими делами? Не знаю, может, придумать новый план по захвату мира, чтобы у нас был новый повод посадить тебя в клетку?

— А кто посадит? Капитан?

Старк подавил зевок.

— Да хотя бы и он. Впрочем, я и сам справлюсь.

— Кстати, где он? Давно не видно.

— На миссии. И это не твоё дело.

— Мог бы позвонить, пожаловаться.

Старк фыркнул и направился к двери. 

— У тебя красивые глаза. 

Старк обернулся, чтобы показать фак прямо в лицо этому надоедливому божеству. 

— Что-то между нутеллой и горьким шоколадом. Хочется макать в них печенье.

— Локи, ты больной. 

— Ты разве не проголодался? Мы можем съесть их с чаем и печеньем, раз ты всё равно ими не пользуешься. — Локи развёл руками, будто демонстрируя что-то, что Старку следовало увидеть.

Эта мелочь не стоила даже фака.

* * *

Было как в тот раз, когда его топили. Он пытался вдохнуть, но не мог. И вода была такая холодная. Он пытался вдохнуть, но нос обжигало холодом. И пальцы немели от холода. Но в Ираке же жарко, почему пальцы немеют от холода?

А потом удары: в грудь, в висок, по плечу. Но от них было совсем не больно, только бы вдохнуть. 

Старк проснулся с жадным вдохом: он был у себя в постели. 

Но удары продолжались: прямо над его головой разверзся зеленый портал, из которого сыпались пончики.

— Твою мать! — Тони сел, а пончики продолжили падать. Шоколадная глазурь с чавканьем размазывалась по коже, но пахла вкусно. В животе заурчало, а из портала показалась голова. Локи.

— Привет. Завтрак в постель. — Локи взял пончик с живота Старка и откусил кусочек. — Солененький. 

— Совсем охренел? Проваливай!

Локи выпрыгнул из портала и ловко оседлал его бёдра.

— Да ладно. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты проснулся и позавтракал со мной.

— Я проснулся. И сейчас всё-таки набью тебе морду. — Кулаки отчего-то было не сжать, так иногда бывает, когда в руках слишком мало крови. Если на руках долго лежать, будто вены покалывает.

— Не-а, — игриво сказал Локи и склонился к его губам. — Не будь таким занудой.

Старк попытался отпихнуть его, но Локи оказался удивительно сильным. Тони вдруг вспомнил, что не ужинал — может, в этом дело. Ему не хватает калорий для упорной борьбы. Он взял с подушки пончик и понёс его ко рту, но Локи успел перехватить руку на полпути. 

— Пончики для победителей. Получишь, когда найдёшь их. — Локи провёл пальцами по лысым надбровным дугам. 

Старк уже и забыл. 

— Да и насрать. — Он дёрнулся, надеясь сбросить Локи. Но тот только крепче сжал бедра. 

— Слушай, я оказываю тебе услугу. Прояви хоть немного благодарности. — Локи надавил ладонями ему на плечи, крепко прижав к кровати. — Вот, я знаю, что поможет!

Старк закрыл глаза и вдруг почувствовал, что вся его кожа стала новой. Он весь превратился в один сплошной язык, и этим языком ощутил всё — и изнутри, и снаружи. Это Локи, наверное, что-то сделал с ним. 

Старк снова дёрнулся, но движение вышло каким-то нескладным. Когда глаза удалось открыть, он понял, почему: вместо рук и ног были щупальца, и они были скованы щупальцами Локи. И вокруг было темно, они были глубоко под водой.

— Это поможет посмотреть на всё под новым углом зрения. — Локи усмехнулся. У осьминогов не было мимики, но Старк был уверен — усмехнулся.

Он хотел сказать: «Какого хрена ты творишь?!». Но вокруг была вода, а сам он был осьминогом — поэтому не мог сказать. А Локи каким-то образом всё же ответил.

— Если ты не делал этого как головоногий, считай что вообще никогда этого не делал. 

Одно из щупалец проникло внутрь, Старк пытался извернуться, но его держали слишком крепко. То щупальце внутри, кажется, щекотало ему мозг или желудок — точно определить было сложно. Он, кажется, думал каждой клеткой своего тела — видимо, сказывалась непривычная физиология. Мысли стали ужасно многогранны, но бессвязны.

Вот мимо проплывали пончики, и шоколадная глазурь растворялась в воде, и от этого вода становилась сладковатой и мутной. 

Щупальце внутри разорвало какие-то ткани, и стало больно. И эта боль была прямо здесь, но будто бы отдельно. 

А пончики так манили. Он тянулся к ним.

Совсем забыл про воздух. Осьминогам ведь не нужен воздух, поэтому он и не дышал. А щупальце Локи разрывало внутренности, и один из сегментов сознания кричал о том, как это мерзко. 

Мерзко — потому что при движениях Локи вливал что-то внутрь, и это что-то — совсем не ванильный крем и никогда им не будет. Но если вдруг представить это ванильным кремом — оно именно этим и окажется. И Старк представил, и оказался весь в ванильном креме.

А Локи всё продолжал, и его щупальца жалили. После первого вошло второе, и стало ещё больнее и гаже. Но можно было одновременно думать об этом и о том, как, наверное, хороши пончики с малиновой начинкой, и как бы хотелось дотянуться хотя бы до одного…

Или вздохнуть. Но то, что могло бы быть носом, тоже забил ванильный крем. И поэтому нельзя было вздохнуть. Старк забился, потому, что стало нестерпимо — с ним происходило что-то ужасное, а он думал только о пончиках и о том, что совсем недавно он был человеком и, наверное, может стать им вновь.

Старк всё же нашёл в себе силы спихнуть Локи. Он оказался в своей постели, и у него опять были руки и ноги. Ноге он сразу же нашёл применение и лягнул Локи по лицу. 

Тот скатился на пол, вытирая с губ кровь.

— Какая же ты неблагодарная сволочь, Старк.

— Убирайся из моего дома!

Локи только хихикнул и растворился всё с тем же зеленоватым дымом.

— Траханая магия!

Старк вскочил, его била дрожь. И пальцы по-прежнему немели.

— ДЖАРВИС!

— Да, сэр?

— Почему так холодно? 

— Неполадки с системой жизнеобеспечения.

— Что? Проведи диагностику, устрани поломки.

Голосовой симулятор в ответ только проскрипел.

* * *

На фрустрацию не было времени. Тони натянул штаны и сразу отправился в мастерскую. Очевидно, что это очередная диверсия Локи: зачем его вообще выпустили из камеры?

Лифт не приходил. Тони барабанил пальцами рядом с кнопкой вызова — а он всё не приходил. И это было хорошо — потому что когда двери всё же открылись, Тони увидел, как досадные мелочи номер три и четыре предаются жаркой ксенофильской страсти. 

— Простите, — Мантис смутилась, а потом начала открывать рот так, что голова Дракса полностью скрылась внутри.

— Это пляска во спасение! — сказал Дракс и глухо засмеялся. И это действительно отвлекало от того, что кабина была разбита в пух и прах.

Старк плюнул и побежал к лестнице. Он забыл надеть ботинки, поэтому каждый шаг пробирал холодом до самого позвоночника. Стоило кому-нибудь позвонить. Но Пеппер на конференции, Кэп — на миссии, а Брюс, наверное, лечит больных где-то в Африке. Да, точно. Брюс уехал на миссию мира. Никому не дозвониться. Но Стрэндж — он вроде должен быть доступен.

— ДЖАРВИС, свяжись со Стивеном Стрэнджем! Магия — это по его части. 

Не то чтобы Старку легко далось это решение. Но он реально ненавидел магию.

* * *

Стрэндж уже был в мастерской. Висел в воздухе в позе лотоса и, кажется, дремал.

— Стивен! — Старк едва удержался, чтобы не начать трясти его за плечи. — Вокруг творится какая-то дичь. Тут явно замешана магия. Мы должны найти какой-то способ это остановить!

— Я просмотрел все варианты и вероятные исходы разрешения конфликта. — Стрэндж открыл глаза. За его спиной открылся портал, сквозь него Старк увидел пустоту, в которой мерцали звёзды и парили брови.

— Стрэндж, о чём ты говоришь? Что это?

— Он говорит то, что ты ожидаешь услышать. Ты должен найти их сам. — Локи опять подкрался сзади. Старк обернулся, а потом снова посмотрел в портал.

— Они там, придумай, как их вернуть. Ты же гений.

— Локи, как ты здесь оказался?

— Просто почини корабль.

Локи усмехнулся и притянул его в поцелуй. Не поцелуй. 

Старк почувствовал, как лёгкие наполняются воздухом, а щёки надуваются. Голова стала лёгкой, как воздушный шарик, будто готова отделиться от тела и взлететь.

И он наконец вдохнул.


End file.
